Ghost Theory
Ghost Theory is a ghost hunting horror adventure game created and developed by Dreadlocks LTD. It was Kickstarter funded in May 2016 and is expected to release in 2017. Overview : (From Kickstarter) Ghost Theory is a single-player ghost-hunting adventure for PC, Mac, Linux, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, focusing its gameplay on stealth and exploration. Intrigued by your supernatural talent of clairvoyance, a struggling university department asks you to join their secret research team, making you a front-field operative in paranormal investigations. Using a wide range of ghost hunting gadgets and abilities you will conduct missions to investigate real haunted sites, collect samples and gather evidence. Each mission is an open-ended haunted ground - a playable sandbox with its own story waiting to be unearthed. The university is your home base, where your work will be evaluated, your results assessed and where you will be briefed for your next mission. “Be patient. Explore. Observe.” These are the words of Professor Frost, your mentor and head of the department. “A successful investigation always begins with a controlled exploration of the field.” You will use your gadgets. You will use your talents. By carefully exploring, you will turn up clues and these clues will point you towards triggers that can draw the ghosts out into the material world. But you need to be careful. Triggers can be emotional - triggers can cause pain or anger; anger directed at you… During your missions, you'll be using your ambidexterity to the full: your left hand will operate most of your gadgets and your right will interact with objects around you - turning a doorknob, pushing the door gently ajar, unearthing remains... Gadgets *Voice Log Recorder - serves to record and replay comments about objects and situations within a mission. *UV Lamp - reveals what even your eyes cannot see: most importantly, valuable samples of ectoplasm. Full Spectrum Camera - an essential tool for obtaining hard evidence of paranormal activity. Know where to aim it; know when to shoot; and know when not to get too close. *EMF (ElectroMagnetic Field) Meter - by zeroing in on energy spikes,you can detect and track paranormal activity and lead yourself towards items and locations that are important to the ghost you are hunting. *EVP (Electronic Voice Phenomenon) Recorder - captures the voices of ghosts. Recordings are valuable evidence for your investigation and will often reveal even more valuable clues. *Pendulum - used for divination. First it needs to be charged by an object (e.g. a single earring you found); it can then be used to find an associated object (the missing earring). As the story unfurls and your research progresses, special engineers will furnish you with new types of gadgets and upgraded versions of equipment you already have. Examples include hands-free versions so you can equip multiple instruments at any one time. Sudden drops in temperature indicate the close proximity of a supernatural presence. A good paranormal investigator will always keep an eye out for the telltale sign: condensation of your breath. When the terror gets too intense, you can press a button to close your eyes for as long as you need. Sometimes, when you close your eyes as you touch an object, the visions come. Experts call your special para-ability "Clairvoyance" - you call it a burden. It allows you to experience flashbacks associated with an object's history, which may feed you important information about a ghost’s past or reveal further clues connected to your investigation. Media Images Wiki-background GhostTheory Screenshot11.jpg GhostTheory Screenshot10.jpg GhostTheory Screenshot9.jpg GhostTheory Screenshot7.jpg GhostTheory Screenshot5.jpg GhostTheory Screenshot2.jpg GhostTheory Screenshot1.jpg Ghost theory ghost.jpg Barbara2.png Videos Ghost_Theory_Kickstarter_Trailer Ghost_Theory_Pre-Alpha_Teaser_Official Ghost_Theory_-_Kickstarter_pitch_video_(HD) References *Kickstarter Campaign *Official Website Category:Gameplay